Picture Perfect
by Forever A Fighter
Summary: Hotch is kidnapped and everything starts to fall apart for Reid. His husband's life is in jeopardy, his awkward past as a teen model is relieved and old hurts are renewed as they race to find Hotch before the Unsub take him from Reid for good.


**A/N: Okay, so, "Mind Games" is giving me fits, and this was just something completely random I thought up because I'm tired of reading stories (no matter how good) where Hotch and Reid are together and some nut-job captures Reid because they're in love with him. SO, I decided to mix it up a bit with an established relationship, a non-bitch/hag Haley and some other stuff. Here we go! And do you honestly think that Reid would be straight if I owned "Criminal Minds"?**

_**Picture Perfect**_

_By,_

_Forever A Fighter_

Doctor Spencer Reid rolled over in bed and woke up when he realized that the other half of the queen-size was empty, the space void and cold. Spencer, who always abandoned his title of "doctor" when is his lover's bed, got out of bed and went of the to dresser in the corner, pulling out a comfortable gray shirt that had "FBI" written on it. It hung off one of his shoulders and almost to the middle of his thighs, telling him that it was Aaron's.

Shuffling down the hall, Spencer poked his head into Jack's bedroom. The blond boy was curled up in his bed, small arms wrapped around the teddy bear that Aaron had given him. Spencer smiled and decided to let the boy sleep in, it _was _Saturday, after all.

"Aaron?" Spencer called. "Babe, are you—oh my god!"

The kitchen was trashed, the remnants of half-made breakfast scattered everywhere. The destruction lead in from the living room. Across the wall was a message scrawled din marker and there were Polaroid pictures pinned around it.

"Poppa," Spencer heard a sleepy voice say behind him.

Spencer whirled and ran to Jack, picking him up ad burring the toddler's face in his shoulder.

"Poppa, what's going on?" Jack asked, his voice muffled by Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer went back to his bedroom and got his gun our of the drawer it was hidden in. He set Jack down on the bed and tucked him in.

"Jack, honey, just curl up here and go back to sleep, okay? I have to take care of something, but I'll be back soon."

After sweeping the house, Spencer grabbed the phone from its' cradle.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the man asked on the other end of the call.

"This is Doctor Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. I am at 5731 Winston Street, there has been a break in, possible robbery, deffinet kidnapping. I need police and CSI. Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner is missing, his son, Jack Hotchner, is with me. The house is clear."

"Doctor, police are on their way."

"Thank you. I'm going the hang up now and call my team."

The next call was to Morgan.

"I need all of you at Hotch's _now_," he said. "I've cleared the house but someone's taken him, Jack is safe with me. Get the others, I have police and CSI en rout."

Spencer went back to the bedroom and sat with his arms wrapped around Jack. Jack held him back, Spencer stroked his hair and rubbed his back. Spencer knew that a missing father required more comfort than a missing lover.

"Where's Daddy, Poppa?" Jack asked quietly.

"Daddy's-" Spencer took a deep breath. "Some bad people got into the house, Daddy is missing. Our team is coming, and so are the police."

"Is Daddy going to be okay?"

Spencer thought on that question. All his life people had either told him the honest truth or lied. In the end, lying had always hurt more.

"I don't know, Jack, I don't know."

The team found Spencer is the bedroom, Jack asleep on his shoulder. They had all expected to see him in his usual attire, the plaid pajama pants and too-big shirt threw them off.

"Reid what are you-"

"Shh, let me lay him down first."

Spencer tucked Jack into the bed and kissed his forehead. He walked the team out to the hall and closed the door almost all the way, leaving only a crack open so that he could hear Jack if the boy woke up.

"I know this looks strange, Morgan, but you all have to here me out."

"What is going on?" Prentice asked.

"I woke up and Aaron wasn't in the bed. I assumed he was in the kitchen, we always have a big family breakfast on Saturday. I checked on Jack, he was asleep in his room. I saw the scene and grabbed Jack, put him in our bed and swept the house. After that I called 9-1-1 and then you."

"That's good to know," Rossi said, "But we want to know why your here. It's obviously not for work."

Spencer ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was all falling apart. He and Aaron had worked so hard to keep it all under wraps, but after almost two years, it was all going south, fast. Soon everyone would know and that would no doubt start the questions and finger-pointing. How could he and Aaron work together? Was the only reason Spencer was in the BAU was because he was sleeping with Aaron?

Then Haley would know and that brought on the possibility of custody battles starting again.

"Reid?" Rossi prompted.

"It's Hotchner," Spencer corrected. "Spencer William Reid-Hotchner. We've been together since shortly after Haley left, but we got married almost a year ago, when we were in Las Vegas." Spencer rubbed his left shoulder. "We knew we couldn't wear rings, so we got tattooed. His name is-"

"-On you left shoulder. How sweet, Aaron."

Aaron looked up and tried to track the movements of the pacing man, but the guy went behind the chair Aaron was tied to again. The man who had taken him as he made breakfast for his small family was tall and slim with dark red hair in a lengthy pony tail. He was surprisingly strong, but had failed to subdue Aaron in the house To get him to comply, he had pointed his gun at a picture of Jack hanging on the wall.

"_You come with me,Agent," the man growled, "Or I'll shoot your son and then take Spencer and make you watch us together._

_Aaron complied. The man lead him outside and knocked him unconscious in large, black van, most likely a work car judging by the logo that he couldn't make out on the side as his vision darkened. When Aaron woke up, he was tied to a chair in a basement of sorts._

"Why did you bring me here?" Aaron asked.

"Because, Aaron, you need to be taught a lesson. Spencer has always been mine, since he was child. You had no right to take him none at all."

"I didn't take Spencer form anyone, we were both single when it all started."

The blow was to his jaw. Aaron could taste blood in his mouth and was seeing stars, he was also already profiling. Aggressive, dominate, a total alpha male. He mostly likely came from money or worked at home to b able to afford a house like the one they were under and also have time to capture Aaron.

"He will always be mine, Agent, _always_."

The man walked away, leaving Aaron alone in the dank room. He knew that Spencer would have worked up, called the team and probably the police as well. They would hopefully find him soon, Aaron wanted his family. Aaron was able to smile softly as he remembered the first time they had been called a family.

_It was early fall and the were out at the park. Spencer was chasing Jack playfully while Aaron watched, laughing. Jack came and tugged on Aaron's hand._

"_Come on, Daddy, let's get Poppa!"_

_Aaron grinned. Jack had recently started calling Spencer "poppa", seeing the man as a second father, It made Aaron happy, and he knew it meant the world to Spencer to know that Jack loved and accepted him as an important part of the lives of himself and his father._

_Aaron and Jack chased Spencer, all of them laughing all the while. Aaron caught Spencer around the waist and picked him up, spinning him around before falling onto his side, Spencer still in his arms. Jack came and plopped himself between the two men._

"_I win!" he shouted triumphantly._

_A cooing mother brought Aaron and Spencer's attention to a pudgy moan with a brown bob pushing a stroller._

"_What a cute family," the woman mussed._

"_We are a family," Spencer said, "Aren't we?"_

"_Always." Aaron replied and kissed Spencer chastely._

"Does Agent Hotchner have any other family?" the police officer asked Spencer.

"Me, Jack, his brother Sean lives in New York. His mother is in Georgia, I think, but his step-father died a few years back. His ex-wife, Jack's mother, is Haley Brooks."

"Biological father?"

Spencer shook his head, still rubbing his tatto though his shirt.

"Don't know, he wasn't a good man, very mean drunk."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Spencer nodded and walked away to look at his living room wall. "Mine" had been written in black Sharpie, "Never yours" under it in red. All around it pictures of Spencer had been pinned up. At the park, a coffee shop, book store, asleep in a hotel room. There were even pictures of Spencer smiling at the camera, aware of it, but he was much younger.

"This guy's been following you a while," Prentice said. "You never noticed him?"

"No, but these ones," Spencer pointed to the portraits of his younger self, "Are from when I was in college. Some are in my dorm room, I didn't have a roommate, so I must have let them in."

"Garcia," Morgan said into his cell.

"Yes, my Dark Chocolate Prince?"

"I need a list of people who were at college with Reid."

"That is a lot, sugar plum, I'm going to need more than that."

"Reid," Morgan called, "We need more."

Spencer looked at the picture, noticing the varying lengths of his hair and how his clothes changed for the seasons.

"They would be a current resident, living here since about the time I moved here."

"Okay," Garcia said after the information had been relayed, "I need a gender, this list is about twenty five people, most female."

"We're looking for a guy, Garcia."

"Five names. Sent them to your phone, but none have and records or live within a twenty mile radius of Hatch or Reid. One guy even lives on the other side of the city."

"Alright, thanks Baby Girl."

Morgan hung up and turned back to the room at large, his hand going to the butt of his gun when the front door flew open. He relaxed when he saw the familiar blond, Haley. She stormed in and right up to Spencer, who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He had just gotten off the phone with Sean, who was going to catch the next plane to D.C.

"An officer called me, Haley said, "What's going on? Where's Jack? And who the hell are you?"

The last question was direct to Spencer, who stood up and held out his hands, palms up.

"Haley, it's me, Doctor Reid. Though, right now, I figure Spencer would be more appropriate."

"I don't understand." Haley said. "Shouldn't you be helping find Aaron? Or, at least be dressed?"

Spencer looked down at his ill-fitting attire and crack a watery smile.

"I can't do much to help, I'm too emotionally involved. Jack's in the bedroom, so I can't really get dressed. Can you please watch him for a bit so I can get dressed? I think right now he needs reassurance that at least one of his biological parents is here, and, more that that, he just, really, really needs his mom."

Haley kept track of Jack while Spencer got dressed, which wasn't very hard because the boy wouldn't let go of her. Spencer came back out in a too-big button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans. His hair was tied back and his eyes were a little red around the edges, but with the glare of the lights on his glasses, it was almost unnoticeable.

Haley managed a small laugh when she saw him.

:Aaron did always think it was cute when I stole his shirts," she said, "It makes you feel like he's here, doesn't it?"

Spencer nodded.

"I think we should sit down, "Spencer said, "There's a lot we need to talk about."

They got comfortable on the couch, Jack with his head on Haley's chest and his feet on Spencer's lap.

"After the divorce," Spencer began, "Aaron and I got closer. We knew that we couldn't risk it being a fling, but we also knew that, when it came down to it, we couldn't tell anyone without at least one of us losing our job. We got married in Las Vegas, a small ceremony, but prper, even if it was in a mental health facility. It would have been great to have the tea there, but all that really mattered to us was having Jack and my mom there.

"Aaron didn't know how you would take him being married, not only since it had been only about three years after the divorce, but since I', well, male. We were actually going to tell you soon because I want to adopt Jack. It's because I love him, and in case something like this happened we wouldn't be separated."

Haley was quiet for a long while, as were the team, who had been listening in.

"I always knew Aaron was a bit bent, and I can tell that you're in love. I'd be honored ig you were to become Jack's other father. Welcome to the family."

Aaron was brought from his thoughts by the door to his prison opening. The red-haired man was back, this time with a camera and a knife.

"Since you like writing on your skin so much," he said, "O thought O would give you something to remember me by. Well, you won't really remember, you'll be dead when this is over, but it will still be fun."

Red, as Aaron had begun referring to him mentally, cut open Aaron's red t-shirt and slit open the sleeves, letting the ruined fabric flutter to the ground. Aaron kept his head held high, even with the first touch of the could blade to the flash of his stomach.

"Putting on a brave face, are you?" Red asked. "Good, wouldn't want Spencer to see you as a coward when I send him the pictures."

They were carefully placed cuts, shallow and slow, just above his waist band. Each time the blade was drawn across his stomach, it left a trail of cold fire in its' wake, burning as warm blood ran down to pool at the top of his "Marvin the Martian" pajama pants.

Red took a step back, admiring his work when he was done.

"Now I just have to get the picture right."

It took a few shots, but Red finally deemed the picture acceptable and left.

Richard Claws, Red, walked up the stairs and into his home, looking at all the pictures hanging on the walls around him. He had done them all: charcoals, pastels, water colors, photographs, sketches. All of the one person, his beloved Spencer. Richard, who preferred Richy, stroked his hand over one of his favorites. It was when Spencer was very young, maybe ten or eleven. He was asleep, curled up on his bed, sheets bunched around his waist, chest bared as he lay on his side. It was a charcoal, intentionally reminiscent of the famous picture from "Titanic" the movie, where the artist drew the object of his affections in nothing more than a necklace.

Richy placed a kiss on the sleeping face behind the protective glass and moved on to his dark room to develop the pictures. He also wrote a note to go with this one, to help Spencer remember, just a bit, not enough to blow his cover, but just enough.

" 'So sweet in your innocence, Butterfly, to have been tainted by this stains, this cradle-robbing thief.'" Morgan read out. The note and picture had come with the morning mail that had just arrived. The picture was a black-and-white shot, showing Aaron tied to a chair, shirtless, "thief" sliced into the skin just below his navel.

"Butterfly?" Prentice asked. "Why does he call Reid Butterfly?"

They looked to Spencer, who looked determined, and like he had just figured something out.

"When I was in college, I modeled for a company to pay mom's bills and anything not covered by my scholarship. Before that I was an artist's model, for the same company to pay for everything. They called my Butterfly."

"What company?" Rossi asked while Morgan took out his hone and dialed Garcia so that he could relay information.

"Rapture Studios," Spencer told them. "I have copies of everything they ever did, let me get them."

Spencer disappeared into the bedroom and came back with a large box and a few albums.

"How long did you work for these guys?" Prentice asked.

"From the time my dad left until I was hired here. I'm going to warn you now that some of these are very, ah, provocative. You'll probably see more of me that you or I ever wanted you to. Good thing Haley left with Jack."

They began flipped through the picture, Rossi was the first to see something that caught his eye.

"Reid, I know you said they were provocative, but really?"

The picture was black and white, showing Spencer with his arms above his head, face turned slightly away from the camera and hair tumbling around his angular face, but not hiding his desire-filled eyes or slightly parted lips. It didn't look like he was wearing anything but a silver cross around his neck, and the image cut off at the prominent hip bones.

"I remember that one," Spencer said with a nod, "That's the start of the study James did on my torso. Also the year I graduated college."

"Okay then." Morgan said.

Time went by slowly, the team occasionally asking about a picture,especially the black-and-whites. One picture, well, one study, made Prentice gasp. They were focusing on a long, jagged scar that went down Spencer's back diagonally, almost shoulder to hip.

"Is this real?" she asked showing the shots to Spencer.

"Yes, I got it when I was kid. Fell on glass that my mom broke during an episode. It doesn't actually look like that, you can hardly see it anymore, that's all touched up with makeup. They called the series _Deceiving Innocence_, Richy hated it, he always said I was-"

"-Pure. Spencer's always been pure." Richy ranted to Aaron. "I did a series on him, right after he turned sixteen so it wouldn't be considered child pornography. Called it _Tempting Virgin_, and the title was so true. You have no idea what it does to a man to see that boy laid bare on a bed, blushing, hiding himself with a raised knee. I put flower petals in his hands, they symbolized his innocence for one of the shots. My favorite, though, was the best of all of them. Wearing nothing but an unbuttoned oxford, one of mine, actually, sitting back on his knees, hands in font of him to hide and keep balance, his shirt had slipped down off one shoulder It showed off his chest, those rosy, peaked nipples. So innocent, so beautiful.

"You know, I took him that day. We were using my apartment for the series to make it easier on him, it was my very own bed he had been on."

"_You're doing great, Spencer!" Richy said encouragingly as he took the last few shots of the shy sixteen year old. "Wait! Perfect!" Richy put the camera down on the bedside table and watched Spencer get into a more comfortable position, holding the sides of the shirt closed._

"_They can't be that great, Richy," Spencer said, "I don't think anyone's going to want them."_

"_Why wouldn't they?" Richy asked, taking a seat next to Spencer, but not so close as to make the boy uncomfortable. "They're really great."_

"_Richy, come on. I'm a scrawny sixteen-year-old boy with a body about as attractive as a spinal tap. I think you might have just been wasting your film."_

"_Spencer," Richy sighed, "I hate it when you say stuff like that. You're always putting yourself down, you don't deserve that, Spencer. It's sad that you don't realize just how beautiful you are."_

_Richy smiled gently at Spencer's blush. The boy reached up and brushed some of his hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear._

"_You-you think I-I'm beautiful?"_

"_I know you are," Richy said, "I can see it, I want you to be able to see it too, to know that you really are beautiful."_

_Richy reached forward, cupping Spencer's cheek in his hand, running his thumb over the prominent bone. He loved how Spencer leaned into the touch. Richy leaned forward, until they were only inches apart._

"_Will you let me show you how beautiful you are? Please, I want you to know."_

_Richy didn't wait for an answer, he leaned in and touched his lips to Spencer's. Spencer kissed him back hesitantly, covering the hand holding his face with one of his own. Richy opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the seem of Spencer's lips, which opened to his touch. Spencer was unskilled as a kisser, no doubt a virgin in every sense of the word, but that only made Richy more exited._

_Richy lifted his other hand and set it softly on Spencer's knee. The boy stiffened for only a split second before relaxing again. Richy ran his hand in small circles over Spencer's leg, slowly making the circles bigger, until his fingers brushed the hem of the too-long shirt._

_Spencer was leaning forward now, deep into the kiss, supporting himself with one hand of Richy's thigh. He had never felt like this before, needy and wanting, hot and cold at the same time. He wanted this, what Richy was offering as the older man toyed with the edge of his shirt. Spencer broke the kiss for a moment to let out a low moan as Richy's had wandered to caress his inner thigh._

_Richy saw his moment of opportunity and ducked his head, nibbling on Spencer's neck, loving the gasping sounds that the sixteen year old was making._

"_Will you let me show you?" Richy breathed to Spencer. "Let me, please. Want to show you just how you make me feel, how beautiful you really are, how your beauty makes me feel."_

_Spencer's arms arms wrapped around him, toying with the ends of his long, red hair before sliding out the clip that kept it back._

"_Please," Spencer moaned, "Show me."_

_Richy took a moment from his assault to slip off his t-shirt and throw it across the room. He came back to Spencer and pulled the boy into his lap, forcing Spencer to straddle his thighs. The oxford Spencer was wearing fell open, revealing his slim chest and healthy erection. Spencer moved to look away from Richy, but the older man grabbed his chin ad forced a meeting of their eyes._

"_It's nothing to be ashamed about," Richy said. "You never have to be ashamed of anything around me, especially not something like that. You want to know why?"_

_Richy pulled one of Spencer's hands from where it was latched around his neck and moved Spencer's hand to cup the bulge in his jeans._

"_Because I feel the same."_

_Spencer blushed but kissed Richy again, rubbing the fabric he was holding._

_That afternoon would become one of the best of Spencer's life, falling asleep in his lovers arms after it was all over. The next morning was full of heart break though, and nothing could over shadow that._

"Pretty boy." Morgan said. Spencer came back to the present with a start.

"What are you thinking about, kid?" Morgan asked.

"Just Richy, Richard Claw. He was the first artist I worked for, back in Vegas. I worked with him until I was sixteen, after that I refused to let him do anything with me." Spencer explained.

"Why's that?" Prentice asked.

Spencer picked up one of the albums and flipped through it before showing a picture to the team, one of him sitting on a bed in a white oxford that was unbuttoned.

"This is from _Tempting Virgin_," Spencer told them, "Richy's last series with me. It was the first like, uh, _this_, so we decided to do it outside the studio, someplace I was familiar with. Shoots would sometimes run late, too late for me to be able to get back into the dorms, so I'd stay on Richy's couch. It was the place I was most comfortable with, so we did the shoot in his room."

"Reid, did something happened that shouldn't have?" Morgan asked softly.

Spencer shook his head and closed the album.

"Nothing like that, Morgan. I was sixteen and it was all consensual. He was just an ass about it the next morning, and almost every time I saw him after that."

"How did he act?" Prentice asked.

"Like he regretted it, but at the same time like he owned me or something. The next day I had a shoot with a different photographer, a pretty good friend of mine, James. It was the study Prentice found earlier. Richy walked in a freaked out, punched James in the face and broke his camera, threw his jacket on me and tried to drag me out of the room. James isn't a small guy though, he beat the living daylights our of Richy and threatened that if he ever came near me again he would pay. Rapture fired Richy, I haven't seen him since."

Spencer thought for a moment and cursed, smacking his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot!" he yelled. "I have an eidetic memory but I can't remember that Aaron and I saw on old photo in a gallery window, one of Richy's from when I was kid. Richy only sells stuff like that from where he lives! I commented on the artist, called him a bastard too, and then we kept walking."

"That could be the trigger," Rossi put in. "I'll call Garcia, tell her to get a background check and address of this Claw guy."

Aaron felt the gun pressed to the side of his bleeding head. After telling him all about how Richy had been Spencer's first, Richy had beaten Aaron and was gloating about how he would be there to comfort Spencer when Aaron was dead. Aaron was getting sick of the guy talking like that and knew that his team were the best in the country, but weren't good enough to do more than catch this bastard after finding Aaron's body. If they found his body.

Aaron had managed to scrape up the strength to sit up tall, hold his head proud. He thought of Jack-

"_Daddy, Daddy, look what I drew!"_

_The picture was of Spencer and Aaron, Jack between them and Haley off to the side with her boyfriend. They were all holding hands, a rainbow in the background and the words "My Picture Perfect Family" written shakily at the top. Everyone was labeled with whatever title Jack called them by. "Mommy" and "Stevie" had a red heart between their heads, as did "Daddy" and "Poppa"._

"_It's a masterpiece, Jack." Aaron had said, and later bought a frame for it and set it on his dresser._

He thought of Haley-

"_I don't know who this new person is that your bringing around Jack," Haley said after dropping him off with Aaron, "But he smile to like her, so I guess I can live with it."_

"_Thanks, Haley." Aaron didn't bother correcting the gender for fear of the reaction._

_Haley smiled gently._

"_Whoever it is, I don't care. It's nice to see you smile."_

He thought of Spencer-

_He was sitting on the couch, reading, legs curled up and looking so beautiful. He was reclining against Aaron's chest, letting the other man read over his shoulder. Aaron turned his head a knocked it into Spencer's on accident when he realized something._

"_Hey," Spencer said with a laugh, "What the head, it's worth more than the house."_

"_I'm sorry, I just real9ized something."_

"_What's that?" Spencer asked leaning his head back onto Aaron's shoulder so he could see the other man's face._

"_That I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_A-Aaron are you . . . ?"_

"_Spencer, will you marry me?"_

Aaron was pulled back to the world by a gun shot, but he was still alive. He opened his eyes and saw Morgan standing in the doorway, gun raised. Richy was on the floor, bleeding heavily from a wound on his shoulder.

"Medics!" Morgan yelled over his shoulder.

Everything after that was a blur, and then he was being wheeled out of a gurney to an ambulance that would bring him to the hospital.

"Aaron!"

Aaron turned his head, which was, surprisingly, possible and saw Spencer running to him in one of Aaron's shirt and a pair of jean, his shoes on the wrong feet and untied. Spencer reached him and grabbed his hand one of the few places he wasn't hurt.

"My god, Aaron, I'm so sorry." Spencer said,e the tears in his eyes finally sliding down his pale cheeks. "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that, Spencer," Aaron said. "We both know that it was all Claw, there's no one else to blame."

Spencer rode with him in the ambulance, but had to let him go after that.

The team, Haley and Jack sat with Spencer in the waiting room, all trying to get Haley and Spencer's minds off of how badly hurt Aaron had been. When the doctor came out and called "Hotchner" everyone stood. The doctor gave them all a look.

"Relatives of Aaron Hotchner."'

Spencer, Jack and Haley remained standing.

"What, exactly, is your relationship with Aaron Hotchner, sir?" the doctor asked, eying Spencer.

"I'm his husband, Doctor Spencer Reid-Hotchner."

One look at the doctor and everyone could tell that the man was the classic definition of "homophobe".

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, "I only let those who are legally allowed to hear about the conditions of my patients. A man such as yourself," he gave Spencer a disdainful look, "Is not on that list."

The waiting room as a while watched in anticipation as the mild-mannered young man, someone who didn't show that he was gay on the outside, change into a shrieking queen. Spencer popped one hip out and placed a hand on it, he brought the other hand up to motion with as he spoke.

"_Excuse me?_" Spencer said loudly, his goal to draw attention to the situation met, "A man such as myself, doctor? What, exactly, do you mean by that? A man who has been waiting in this room, sitting an uncomfortable chair and drinking shitty coffee for nearly three hours? A man who had his husband abducted form his home with their son in the house? A seasoned FBI profiler who has worked more years than you've had girlfriends? You know why your relationships never work? Because you're like me: gay. Homosexual. A _fagot_. I suggest that you learn to accept that now and tell me how my husband is before I use his position as a seasoned lawyer to my advantage and sue your sorry ass for everything you have, and then some!"

"Mr. Hotchner will be fine. We'd like to keep him a few days for observation, but he should be home by Wednesday at the latest. We're allowing him visitors, room 203."

The doctor walked away and Spencer turned back to the room at large, all of whom were just staring at him.

"And that is why you do not deny a gay profiler the right to know what's happening to his husband, or anyone else he cares about, for that matter."

Aaron was home on Tuesday, and on strict bed rest only, orders of Spencer and Jack. Friday of the following week, Jack was asleep. Spencer was sitting on the edge of the bad, next to Aaron, who was, according to the doctors, in perfect health again, looked at him, confused.

"Usually you aren't home this early on Friday. Something wrong?" Aaron asked. He had been given two weeks off to recover, but couldn't wait to get back to work.

"Aaron, Strauss knows. It had to go in the report why you'd been abducted. I've been fired."

"They can't-"

"Yes, they can, Aaron. We've broken so many rules, and they let me go because I requested it. The BAU means the world to you, it's all you know besides law. I can get a job anywhere, hell, I have to delete job offers of the answering machine almost every day. I'm thinking about taking one of the teaching jobs, but more likely I'll go for the open councilor's position at an inner city school. I want to be able to help people, because when the case hits my desk it feels like I'm too late."

Aaron nodded, he had said the same thing about being a lawyer.

"I'm glad you understand," Spencer said. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Aaron's. Aaron soon returned the kiss, deepening it until their tongues were dancing in that ancient way that all humans are born knowing but unaware of until the right music plays.

Aaron slid his hand up Spencer's side, pulling the t-shirt he was wearing over the younger man's head, breaking their kiss for a moment.

"I love you," Aaron mumbled into the kiss.

"Love you too," Spencer breathed back. "Let me show you."

Aaron nodded mutely as his hips were straddled and he was guided out of his shirt. The familiarity of his hip cradling his husband's slimmer ones was comforting, the long lines of the young man's thighs felt like home and the hands on either side of his face were all he really needed.

"I want," Spencer said, "To love you, love you like you love me every day. I want you to know what it feels like to be loved so much that it hurts."

"I already know," Aaron responded. "You show me every day," Aaron's pants were off, "Every hour," then Spencer's, "Every minute," the feeling of bare skin on bare skin, "Every moment."

Aaron slid a slicked finger into Spencer, loving the way that, even after all this time, Spencer still gasped in surprise and blushed like a new bride.

"I love the way you look at me," Spencer said between gasps as Aaron added a second finger. "You make me feel like I'm the only person in the room, like I'm beautiful."

"Didn't-"

"God, no." Spencer said. His breath hitched and his began rocking against the three fingers deep inside of him. "He made me feel used and useless and like I was something to be owed. That feeling is so ugly, I believed for a long time after that, that I was."

Spencer raised himself off of Aaron's fingers and gently deposited himself onto the older man's leaking member. He and Aaron moaned together as Spencer gently lowered himself, slowly encasing his lover in the most intimate way.

"Don't ever think that," Aaron said, "To me, you're amazing, picture perfect."

"That's all that matters."

Words were lost as Spencer and Aaron lost themselves in each other, slowing making love. It lasted a long while and was notably the best experience either of them had ever had. When it ended, Spencer rolled off of Aaron and the older man wrapped his arms around Spencer, one around the waist, the other gripping his slim chest from beneath. Spencer covered Aaron's hands with his own and they slept.

Doctor Spencer Reid rolled over in bed and woke up when he realized that the other half of the queen-size was empty, the space void and cold. Spencer, who always abandoned his title of "doctor" when is his lover's bed, got out of bed and went of the to dresser in the corner, pulling out a comfortable gray shirt that had "FBI" written on it. It hung off one of his shoulders and almost to the middle of his thighs, telling him that it was Aaron's.

Shuffling down the hall, Spencer poked his head into Jack's bedroom. The blond boy was curled up in his bed, small arms wrapped around the teddy bear that Aaron had given him. Spencer smiled and decided to let the boy sleep in, it _was _Saturday, after all.

"Aaron?" Spencer called.

"In the kitchen, baby, breakfast will be ready soon."

Spencer smiled to himself. All in his world was picture perfect.


End file.
